To realize color display, a liquid crystal display panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate aligned with the array substrate. The color filter substrate is provided with pixel units, each of which includes color resisting blocks of three colors, namely red color resisting block, green color resisting block and blue color resisting block, and color resisting blocks of the respective colors correspond to sub-pixel units on the array substrate. Light from a backlight source becomes red, green and blue lights respectively, after passing through the red color resisting blocks, the green color resisting blocks and the blue color resisting blocks. Display of various colors can be implemented by mixing lights with different intensities passing through the color resisting blocks of the three colors.
Although color resisting blocks of each color allow passage of color light corresponding thereto, the color resisting blocks themselves can absorb part of light rays emitted by the backlight source, so that light transmittance of the liquid crystal display is relatively low.
Thus, how to increase light transmittance of the liquid crystal display has become an urgent technical problem to be solved in the art.